


Say You Were Made to be Mine

by Missmaddiej



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rejection, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Thor wants to be with Bruce, Bruce wants to be with Thor, but they can't people will judge them and Bruce doesn't want this for Thor





	Say You Were Made to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after the second line because I already have a fic called [rewrite the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496552) and [my girlfriend's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Bug713/pseuds/Lightning_Bug713) song fic is called that so

Thor nervously knocked on Bruce‘s door. He lit up as the shorter man opened it.  
“Banner!” Thor exclaimed  
“Oh, hey Thor, what did you need?” Bruce asked  
“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?” Thor asked shyly  
“Oh, yeah sure,” He replied, moving aside so Thor could enter his room  
Thor entered the room, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before saying: “As you know Banner, I deeply care for you, and it seems you care for me as well. But what I do not understand is why you refuse to allow yourself to be happy. Why you feel you can't have this,” he took a breath “I love you, Banner. Shouldn't I fight for the things I love? Why can't we be together, I care for you, and I wish to show that? It’s your choice of course, but please Bruce, give me a chance.”  
“Thor it’s not that simple,” Bruce started. “Yeah, I wish I could be with you, but you’re a king, and I'm - I'm me, I'm a monster. Yeah, you may not see that here in the tower, but if we were in public, they'd ridicule us. I can’t do that to you,” he explained. “We can't be together, no matter what either of us wants. It would never work, and besides, there are so many better people you could be with.”  
“There is no one I want other than you,” Thor insisted  
“Still, people will talk,” Bruce replied  
“Let them, I don't care, I love you, Bruce,” Thor responded  
Bruce paused, processing the weight of Thor’s words, realizing that Thor truly loved him and didn’t care about anyone else. “I want to,” Bruce whispered, “I wish I could,”  
“You can, Bruce, please, allow yourself to be happy. If not for me than for yourself. Ignore what everyone says and choose happiness.,” Thor begged.  
Bruce pulled him into a bruising kiss with all his passion, his love for Thor. Allowing himself to be happy in that one instance. He pulled back, and looked Thor in the eye “I can't Thor, we can't,” he pleaded  
“Why not, Bruce, why not,” Thor asked, his eyes wide with love, his heart still racing.  
“We just can’t alright,” he explained before asking “Please leave.” He couldn’t meet Thor’s eye.  
Thor all but stormed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
